Fri. / Sat. at my house...
by Rikku3
Summary: *sigh* The title explains it all.. me and my goofy friends' having fun on a Friday night and Saturday... 'Tis quite long but, it's somewhat funny.


People: Shortie B., Trë Chanse, Colbey McHanning, Kristie Ramando, Adam Paris, Jen Decorso, Pyro Demancio, Colin Lewis, Sam Taylor, Lauren Alxco, Karen Bloom, Lauren Maxwell, Maddie Blair…  
  
  
  
A Friday/Saturday Night at Sam's….  
  
Karen was outraged! "How could those stupid people leave Kristie the house and not me? I am a Doomed child after all!" she screamed at her 2 friends. "Hum. lets think here. Karen, maybe because you're never mentioned as a member of the "Doomed" family!?" Shortie's sarcasm was pissing Karen off, "Shut it Shortie, nobody rang you're buzzer!" Sam just kept on reading, she tended to keep out of their little blonde arguments. They were both brain dead, all they did was complain to each other about everything, and with both of them under 5'3 they looked like 7th graders fighting over a boy. "Well if you ask me I think you should to the house and just say who you are. Surely someone there will remember you." She stood up, "Well unlike you bums I have a date tonight that I need to get ready for." Sam went towards the door but was stopped by Shortie's body, blocking her exit to her room in their town house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spill," she simply said. "Eh.," Sam sighed and trusted her shoulders back, "You don't know him, and Colin Lewis is his name." She looked at her friends' straight through her eye. "And he's playing hard to get!" She smashed her fist on the wall leaving a slight indent. "Then be like Karen, play easy to get, wait, Karen is easy," Karen's eyes meet Shortie's, both with the same pale blue color. "Hey, I'm playing match maker for Justin tonight! He's going out with some girl I met at the banquet!" Shortie loved Justin like the brother she never had, "Mike's car's broken so Tony will drive him, and then pick him up later." "Why don't you just let Mike take him and you just come with us?" Karen asked. "Because I might meet someone there when I drop him off, you never can be too careful," Shortie waved her finger in the air. "Easy," Karen, and Sam said together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam was having a great time with Colin, not. He didn't even crack a smile the whole time! "4 other guys' are staying at my house tonight," Sam started, "It's gonna be hell tonight, I thought it was just a simple GIRL- sleep over, but everyone's boy-friends' where invited to sleep over too." Colin interrupted her, "You know Karen Bloom!?" She shrugged, and nodded her head. "Oh my god, I have a friend who is related to Karen," Colin kept staring at her blue eyes, "She claims to be her sister, well actually she has the documents to prove it, and my friend checked into it and she really is Karen Bloom's younger sister." Colin spit his drink on the table and hit Sam's chest area. He turned redder than Satan him self. "What do you mean sister??" He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah sister, do you think that maybe could get Miss Bloom to meet her"? Sam asked. "Um, I'm going to need her name and address first, sorry I have to do a background check first," Colin stated. "Oh yeah sure she lives at the same house as me. Her name is Kristie Ramando, 409 Madison Drive, Long Valley." And that ended their date.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye, Justin!!" Shortie yelled from the car window. "Um, Shortie, she isn't here, are you sure she's coming?" "Yeah, positive," her voice fell low as a motorcycle appeared. 'Kristie...' She murmured to her self. "Hey sorry I'm late guys, Tre gave me a ride. Shortie get outta the car so I can introduce you guys," Lauren had just arrived. Tre got off the motorcycle, and couldn't believe what he saw, it was Shortie, the girl from his past, he shook his head, but she was still there.  
  
"Shortie, Tre, this is my friend Tre Chanse, and Tre this is Justin, and Shortie." "Hi," Justin put out his hand to shake Tre's but he just stood still staring at Shortie. "Hey Tre I know she's pretty, but don't stare," Justin applied with a laugh. Krisite gave Tre a dirty look. "I wasn't, I'm going now bye," Tre simply stated. "Um hey Shortie, maybe Tre can give you a ride home. This restraunt looks crowded, we might go some where else." Justin put on his pouty face. "Fine. I'll walk." Shortie said rolling her eyes. "No, Tre will give you a lift, okay bye guys!" and with that Lauren and Justin left. Shortie gave Tre a smile and hopped on the back of the motorcycle. 'Boy this is going to be a long night,' Shortie sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, how have you been, I remember you from that basket-ball game.." Shortie tried to make friendly conversation. "Good, " Tre was being very rude. "Hey listen," Shortie was saying as they pulled up in front of Sam's house, "I'm sorry for whatever regrets you have, I just didn't want to hurt you, that's all." "Well guess what, you did, because you lie," Tre grabbed her arm, with force, she tried to pull away. Shortie didn't know weither to run to the front door and yell for help, or to listen to him, or maybe she should stop him in his tracks.  
  
"Listen Shortie I loved you, at least I thought I loved you," he was cut off by Shortie's finger tips pressed against his lips, "You where stupid, how could you have known what love was?" Shortie was looking him, as if looks could kill, he would be in his grave. Tre couldn't stop staring at her long, wavy, dark blonde/reddish hair. "Shortie I loved you, and still do," Tre was once again cut off, "Would you like to come in," she looked on at the pouring rain, "at least until the storm stops." "Fine," was Tre's short reply.  
  
They talked for what seemed for hours, probably only was 30 minutes. Then they started arguing. They were arguing about when they met. "That's it! I came in here with hope but I going! I hope I never see you again!" Tre stormed out of the house. "Tre!!" Shortie yelled after him. "Go away," Tre was now eye to eye with Shortie, even though he is 5'8/5'9 and she's around 5', then the weirdest thing happened to Tre. He saw her face coming towards his, and he closed his eyes, and she kissed him! Or did he kiss her? I didn't matter to either one, they were together. Shortie broke away from the kiss, slipped him her phone number, and waved 'bye.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Colin called and said to come on over, and they could sort things out. So they took 20 minutes drive, with Karen driving at 100mph on her quad, they were there in no time. "Well someone's in a hurry!" Shortie roared.  
  
'Tre....." Shortie couldn't believe her eyes! "Shortie?" Tre was in shock too. "Um did I miss something?" Pyro asked "wait that's the chick that gave you that number? Nice catch T-man!" Pyro hit Tre on his back, Shortie blushed.  
  
"So," Kristie pointed to Karen, "you're my sister, you claim." "Damn right," Karen answered back. "Nothing like Miss Bloom at all," Karen's eyes twinkled in the sunlight, "Miss Bloom I believe she is just after the money, and power..." "Shut it Blondie!" Karen then looked at her own hair, "With weirdo eyebrows." "Hey!" Kristie and Karen could have gone at it right then and there but Adam held Kristie back. Kristie loved Adam too much to cross him. "Well Karen, I don't understand it but, we used a DNA test, the hospitals save a sample of blood from every patient, young and old, for this find of reason. Well you are indeed my sister," Sam looked up with those last words. A crooked smile was on Karen's face, while everyone else was in shock. "Well I guess you'll move in here, and take you're place as assistant vice foreign minister," Kristie was cut off. "I'm not a pacifist, and won't be one, I've killed one too many," Karen sent everyone but Shortie and Sam into shock.  
  
"What!" Karen couldn't believe it, her own sister a killer. "I'm a "mobile suit pilot". So are Maddie and Sam. We also know just about every type of karate, how use any weapon, and we have a spy among us......" Karen stated. Shortie didn't want to look at Tre but she did and she knew he wasn't happy. "Looks like the Bloom Kingdom is in for a change then. You will take you're place here, you're stuff is on its way. Pyro please arrange for Miss Karen, Shortie, Sam, Maddie and Kristie's stuff," Karen was positive she could change her sister's ways. "Excuse me but no, you will not tell me what I will and will not do," Karen shot her sister the death glare. "I will too." "Will not." "Will too! I'm older and what I say goes!" Karen and Kristie were fighting verbally, back and forth. "HELLO! WHAT ABOUT ME?! Do you expect me and Sam to move here too?! This has absolutely nothing to do with us!!" Shortie interrupted them all. "Yeah this isn't fair, at all," Kristie was not about to give up her life to start a new one, especially not one she didn't want.  
  
  
  
After hours of arguing, and compromising they finally agreed. Karen would live with Sam at her place. Shortie, Kristie and Maddie would stay over there that night, only because they were such good friends of Karen's. Sam and Shortie didn't feel so comfortable about living so close to their boyfriends. Especially Shortie, she and Tre wanted to be together forever, or did Tre want different? Did he wanna grow old with her, or was it just like a temporary thing?  
  
Sam and Colin definitely weren't that close, and Gary lived far from Karen. Shortie, Sam, and Karen went to a catholic school; Tre, Pyro and Adam did also.  
  
Kristie woke up; she looked around, a nice big bedroom. She knew what the day ahead was going to be like, media, paparazzi, and questions. Maybe this was a bad idea after all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shortie woke up next to Tre. She shook him to wake him up. "Tre wake up!!" she said to him. She kissed him, and with a grunt Tre opened his eyes. "Too early, go back to bed," Tre then closed his eyes. It was 8:00am she had to hurry up and go to her room, and get dressed. She didn't want anyone to know where she was last night. Considering the size of the house, they all stayed there, each with different rooms. Shortie took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to get a cup of milk.  
  
Who was that? A girl, her age, with chin length dark brown hair. Jen looked up "Hi, I'm Jen Decorso, Pyro's girlfriend," Jen put her hand out to shake, and Shortie gladly shook it, "I'm.." "You're "Shortie Backer", Tre's girlfriend right?" Jen caught on fast. "How did you know?" Shortie asked suspishly. Jen started to laugh, "I saw you go into his room last night," Shortie blushed, "then I walked by later and heard," Jen started to laugh, "TALKING." Shortie's light skin was red as an apple. "Trust me hun, I know alot about relationships, and you don't walk into a guys bedroom at 2am and not do anything!" Jen said. "Oh, well its not what you think," Shortie said. Shortie and Jen sat down at the smaller table, and rank their coffee and talked about random things.  
  
Karen was next one to come down, "Hello," was Karen's reply, and then came lots of banging noises. Kristie came walking into the room, "Coffee, black," she then put her head down on the table with the others. "Not a morning person," Shortie snickered.  
  
Adam came down, with Maddie right behind him, "Good morning everyone!" Adam was beaming a smile ear to ear. Maddie was different now, she had cut her hair to her shoulders and it was poker straight, she looked so much better, and was working on those eyebrows. "Babe, where's breakfast?!" Pyro came down, holding his stomach. Jen rolled her eyes. Sam, and Colin came down, they were arguing about him calling her 'onna.' "Well you are an onna right? So what are you complaining about?" Colin had no idea of what was coming at him. "Well I have a name its SAM, need me to spell it, S-A-M, you weakling," Sam smirked. At that moment Colbey, and Tre came down. "Oh don't you feel salty!!" Karen was laughing, "You messed with the wrong girl my friend." Shortie started to laugh with the others then Jen pointed out Tre to her. Shortie just smiled at him and blushed about 3 shades of red.  
  
"Where's breakfast?" Colbey asked in his monotone. "Oh I forgot to tell everyone, I got a call last night, about an emergency meeting. Apparently there's been some disturbance from a rebel force. Well eat a bit later. Karen, nows you're turn to shine," Sam glanced at Karen. "Oh man Sam you have no idea what you've gotten you're self into."  
  
Shortie was amazed at how fast Tre could drink a cup of coffee. They were the last two left in the kitchen. "Tre," Shortie looked at his eyes, "Why dont you love me?" Tre put down his 3rd cup of coffee, and wrapped his arms around her, "I do, I just didnt want you to regret anything that we do, I love you to much to hurt you," Tre had gotten the girl he wanted. Shortiesighed with relief, "Now go get dressed," he slapped her ass as she left, she turned about and gave him a devilish smile.  
  
Their moment was interrupted by yells of "YOU USELESS MORON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!" Pyro came running by around the kitchen island with Maddie right on his tale. "I was just looking at them that's all!" Pyro yelped. "INJUSTICE!! YOU RUINED MY NUMCHAKS BY JUST LOOKING AT THEM!!??" by this time Maddie grabbed a butcher knife and was chasing Pyro around. Pyro ran for his life, knocking into things to stop Maddie's rain of terror.  
  
Just then Sam's dad and Sam's mom walked in with their young son Nick. "Hey!! Pyro! Maddie I cant even go on a vacation to Disneyland without out you two destroying the house!!" Sam's dad was red with fury. Pyro and Maddie stopped dead on their tracks, "You went to Disneyland?!" Pyro looked at Sam's dad, "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Sam's dad was on the ground rolling and laughing in hysterics. "Lets get him Nick!!" Nick and Maddie were now both on the ground straggling Pyro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
watching T.V.  
  
They all went hurling into the T.V. room, all of them scrableing, kicking and shoving there way to get on the coach. Maddie, Sam, Kristie, and Adam all faught there way to the coach, and sat down in ease and success of getting there first so they wouldn't have to sit on the floor. As Adam reached toards the remote on the coach's arm rest, Pyro flew on to the coach, with his body stretched out on Maddie, Sam, Kristie and Adam's laps, "AHHHH!!!!!! MY CLICKER!!!!" Pyro screamed as he wacked the remote out of Adam's hands'. He turned the T.V. on: "This is you're captain speaking, its going to be a 1 hour flight, so just relax," the captain turned off his intercom. Kristie had her head on Adam's shoulder, and looked very sick, Sam, who was sitting by her was trying to stay as far away from her a possible, but she was already on top of Maddie which didn't make her so comfortable, and Pyro was laughing at them. "Ugh, nothing on the TV," Pyro threw the remote on the floor, and both Shortie and Karen dodged for it, only problem was that they had both grabbed an end. "Gimmie it! Its mine!" Karen pulled even harder, "No I had it first!" Shortie gave it a yank. They were both fighting for it when Sam put down her magazine, "God damn you two! Will you guys ever grow up! All you two do is fight over stupid things!!" Shortie and Karen looked at Sam then looked back at each other and continued to fight. "Tre, you're in love with a three year old," Sam said, Tre just shrugged. "AH! I got it!" Karen was victorious. "This is your captain we are now landing, please turn off all electrical devices." "That includes the TV," Adam added. Sam started to laugh, Karen looked broken hearted, and then she looked at Shortie with rage, "DAMN YOU!" This caused Maddie to fall out of her seat and laugh hysterically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey its time to go!" Sam's dad yelled as he came down the stairs.  
  
It was a gruling car trip, since the car only fit 6 people and had 12 people in the car.  
  
Finally, they made it, to the party. Finally. Man, were there a lot of people, Karen felt the stares of people on her. Everyone but Kristie, Sam, Jen and Shortie were exchanging greetings. Shortie just wrapped her arm around Tre and just smiled at people. Kristie made Adam introduce her to people. The meeting was going to start, Sam, her dad, and Karen sat center. Everyone else just kind of sat around them. Karen sensed something was wrong, she looked at Shortie, and Shortie shook her head, 'nothings wrong' she lipped to Karen. Kristie knew something was definetly up. The meeting was so boring to Karen, and when she was asked on how to act on the rebel groups she just simply said, "We should "destroy" them all." Shortie slapped her hand on her head in frustration. This comment sent most of the leaders in shock. "But Miss. Karen, they haven't performed yet, their innocent!" and man pleaded with her.  
  
All of the sudden, there was a loud noise and a lot of commotion. Then the television screen came down, a fire alarm was pulled. Then a buzzer went off and they were told to evacuate. Shortie was following everyone, then she saw a familiar face, it was Justin. She freed her hand of Tre's grip and ran the other way. Tre noticed that she was gone, he figured she got separated, and would know to meet them at the car that brought them here.  
  
'Damn these pants are hard to run in.' Shortie had on tan swishy pants, with a black belt strongly grasped to her, even though the pants where a size 2 they where massively big on her, with a black shirt v-neck line that plunged low, and she had on her white skater shoes. Shortie kept on running till she reached the spot where Justin was, and he wasn't there, but his silver chain was laying on the ground, she bent over and picked it up.  
  
Shortie's thoughts~~  
  
"I'll keep going, I'm bound to find someone. God, how many rooms are there in here, I should have stayed with Tre, and the others, but no, no, no, Shortie you have to go out looking for someone who probably isn't here!! Man, something is up around here, I bet I just fell into a trap too! Dumb Shortie!! Dumb, dumb, dumb!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shortie finally arrived at a drum room type place. "Justin must be here," she thought. "Missy.... what a pleasant surprise," it was a familiar voice. Shortie turned around, and in shock started to shake. "Mike..... wha...what do you want?" Shortie had to pull herself together. "Oh so you do remember you're fellow Alliance member. I've missed you all these years, my how pretty you are," he checked out Shortie. "What do you want?" she repeated. "Well we can talk, but money talks," was Mike's response. "I don't have any money," she said. He slapped her hard across her face, "Ahh!" she fell to the ground. "So you don't have money, well there's one more thing I want that you can't give me," he smirked. "Mike, fuck off." Justin said on the other side of the room. Mike looked at Justin and slowly turned around. "You heard me. Get lost or I'll fucking kick your ass." Justin said again. Mike looked around and walked out of the room, Justin giving him a dirty look. Shortie got up. "You ok?" Justin said walking toards her. "Fine. Thanks." She said with a smile. "Come on, let me get you out of here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man what happened?" Pyro asked. "I have no idea," Colbey said, "I hope everyone's okay." "Hey is everyone here?" Tre asked. "Um I don't know, probably except for Karen, Sam, and her dad. Lets roll call," Kristie said. "I'll do it," suggested Adam, "Colin?" "Here," "Kristie?" "Here," "Pyro," "I'm here you stupid onna, I'm standing right next to you! Weaklings," "Tre?" "Here," "Jen?" "Here," "Colbey?" "Here," "The Shortster??" There was no response. "Pyro where's Shortie?" Tre asked. "I thought she was hanging on to you?" There was a moment of silence. "Great Shortie's gone!" Tre thought maybe she was lost. "Maybe she's lost," suggested Jen. "No way, a spy gets lost? I bet she is backstabbing us," Pyro said, then got punched in the face by Kristie. "No, way Shortie would never ditch us!!" Sam, her dad, and Karen came running their way. "Sam where's Shortie?" Jen asked Sam.  
  
"What?! She's not here?! I saw Mike there, he must have been after Shortie, that's where she is!!" Karen looked confused. "We have to fine her!" no one had ever heard Tre yell till then. "I recorded everything on my laptop that I had there, I didn't had a sticker on it for nothing. Lets watch the tape and get some clues," Karen knew this was their only way to find her. They hopped in the car and watched the tape. It was hard to see the pictures they were all so very blurry. Six times and still no clues, wait there was a flinch, "Sam, look there, that man gets up and drops a chain. Zoom in," Karen had a clue. "Yep that's Mike alright," Sam replied. She could recognize that face from a hundred miles away. Colbey had an idea, "That man had a laptop, he must of plugged it in to the port, so lets trace all the files," Colbey suggested, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just then Justin and Shortie bursted through the doors walking toads the car. "WAIT YOU IMBISEL! NOT THAT FILE!" they heard Pyro scream in the distance. Shorite laughed and looked up at Justin. "Tell your friends I'll ride you home. I'll be in the car." Then pointed at Tony who was in the distance waving frantically at them from his white car. She smiled. "Thanks!" she yelled to him as Justin jogged to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
